


Honeybee

by HogwartsHunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Michael is full of angst, RT Robot AU, Robot AU, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, kinda angsty, will update tags as fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsHunter/pseuds/HogwartsHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is an amusement park robot who has deemed himself faulty, Gavin comes along to show him the world and show him himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe, y'all should listen to it, it's super cute. Enjoy the fic!

Michael looked at the crowd smiling and laughing. What did it feel like to be truly happy? He was emotionless, the only things inside his circuitry should be obedience and work ethic. Sometimes he thought he felt what the humans called anger, but that couldn't be right. He knew he shouldn't feel anything at all.

All of a sudden, a messy-haired man with a large nose bounced up to him staring with giant green eyes, grinning. "Well, look at that. This one's really beautiful. Will you look at that, Geoff!" The man yelled back to his tattooed friend in a sweet British accent.

"Yeah, Gavin, the bot's really pretty, but you're in its face." The tired looking tattooed man replied in a sarcastic, and surprisingly American, voice.

"Aw, shove off, you prick!" Gavin snapped at the man. He turned back to the automaton, "Hey there, what's your name, Mr. Bot?"

Michael would have blushed if he could have. He saw humans do it lots of times, "I'm Michael" he quickly replied.

Gavin giggled, "Hello there, Michael. I'm Gavin, and that prick over there is Geoff!" he said pointing over to the heavily inked man, who smirked and waved humoring the younger brit.

Michael's circuits ignited inside of him as Gavin said his name, Mi-coo. He wanted to keep talking to this new person but he didn't know what to say. He had worked at this amusement park taking tickets for the rides since he was built, but he didn't know how to talk to people. Gavin snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Mind if I look at you more closely?" he asked, looking at the robot expectantly.

Michael scanned their surroundings. He didn't want people to think he was being an irresponsible bot, which was ridiculous. No one rode the ride he was stationed at anyways. Little kid ride."No, I don't mind, just don't get too grabby or anything." Michael scolded himself for sounding so snippy, he was just... what do humans call it? Nervous. He was nervous. Gavin circled him slowly, examining him, "Why are you so interested in me?" Michael asked.

Gavin looked at him. "What you on about?"

"Well, I'm just a standard amusement park robot, no one even looks at me twice, much less talks to me."

Gavin shook his head, "Really? You're one of the most detailed bots I've ever seen. You even have bloody hair detail!"

Michael brought his silver hand up to his bronze hair and felt the way it curved and waved. "I thought all robots were built like me...," Michael said more to himself than anything. "I've never been outside this park, hell, I've never been outside this area of the park."

Gavin frowned and looked to the ground, obviously thinking hard. His head snapped up and he looked to the sides of him, "Where has Geoff gone? I've got a plan." He dropped his voice and inched closer to Michael, "I'm gonna sneak you out of here, I'm gonna show you the world."

Michael's eyes widened, "What? What do you mean?" but Gavin was already walking away at a brisk pace. Michael stood there, feeling everything inside of him tighten up. Everything from his bolts to his panels felt like they were going to burst. He was going to see the world. He was going to be with this new strange human who found him so amazing. He was going to find out everything he ever wanted to find out and more. ‘But. My job. My post. How would the park react at missing a robot... They probably wouldn't even miss me. I'd be replaced. I'm faulty anyways. Wired wrong.’ His thoughts rang through his metallic head like a bell.

He clicked his fingers against each other nervously, tapping out a tune he heard coming from a little kid's game device earlier that day. Minutes passed and Michael was beginning to think that Gavin had just left, decided that this robot wasn't worth any trouble. He looked up one more time before giving up hope and saw a tuft of brown hair in the after-lunch crowd, coming towards him. Gavin emerged from the crowd dragging along an annoyed looking Geoff.

"So you expect me to help you sneak this robot out of the amusement park and into my car so you can have a friend?" he asked Gavin, rubbing his droopy eyes.

Gavin nodded furiously, "We have to take him, Geoff. We have to." Gavin and Geoff looked at each other for a long time without saying a word until finally Geoff's shoulders slumped, "Yeah, sure, hurry up before I change my mind."

Gavin smiled brightly. "Thank you, Geoff!" Gavin then turned to Michael, "Okay, here's the plan. You take my hand, look down and walk like nothing's wrong. You've seen these people walk around so naturally for so long just do as they usually do."

Michael nodded and stuck out his hand, "I'm trusting you, Gavin, but we have to hurry." He didn't want to spend any more time in the park than was reasonable, there was still a possibility of getting in a lot of trouble.

The British man took the robots cold, metallic hand in his own and began to walk. Michael's eyes darted back and forth as he tried to walk casually next to Gavin. "I'm gonna put my arm around you, is that okay?" Gavin whispered to him.

Michael nodded and felt Gavin's arm fall across his shoulders.  
"Now put your arm around my waist and look at me like I'm telling you something really interesting," Gavin instructed, Michael complied and felt Gavin's soft, warm body underneath his hand and looked into Gavin's huge, green eyes.

Michael finally found his voice, "You know how you said I was a beautiful robot?" he asked quietly.

Gavin grinned and nodded, "Yeah, so?

"Well, I think you're a beautiful human," he said quickly and looked away, his insides warming again. He heard Gavin giggle softly next to him and Gav's arm tighten around his shoulders.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way, his panels tightening almost painfully as they walked out the exit gates. ‘Holy shit, we're going to get caught,’ He thought with apprehension. But the next thing Michael knew he was sliding into the back of Geoff's car.

Gavin turned to him from the passenger's seat and grinned with a wild joy in his eyes, "We're gonna have so much fun, Mi-coo!!"

Michael felt his face smile for the first time in his robot life. From relief? From an unabashed joy? He couldn't tell but whatever it was it was amazing, "I can't wait, Gav."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Hogwartshunteratroosterteeth.tumblr.com


End file.
